


you make me feel three glasses in

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: There’s something incredibly intimate about being in someone else’s living space.Especially when you fancy them.





	you make me feel three glasses in

There’s something incredibly intimate about being in someone else’s living space.

Especially when you fancy them.

Dan’s sneaking glances around the room, feeling invasive. Phil had gone downstairs to grab them drinks, leaving Dan for the first time since they’d met that day.

Dan’s grateful for the little intermission his brain gets, though. He looks around, still not wrapping his head around it all. This is the room Phil films in. This is his bed. This is Phil’s house. Phil from the internet.

Dan tries to look at the situation as Not-Dan, where he watches an awkward teenager lust after a cute boy online and get so invested that he starts interacting with his videos and tweets and… well, the cute boy responds. Positively.

They talk, and talk, and talk all over summer. He gets to push his failed relationship with a lovely girl to the back of his mind, gets to forget that he doesn’t really have close friends to confide in about how he feels alone and so ill in his head sometimes, and that Phil is the reason all of these problems can be forgotten.

And here he is, at Phil’s house. Sat on Phil’s bed.

Phil, who finds his weird sense of humour endearing, who finds him _cute_. Who told him he’s attractive and enticing, which alone is enough to keep Dan’s stomach somersaulting until the end of time.

Phil’s back before he can get into his own head about it all.

“Everything okay?” Phil asks softly, placing their drinks—hot chocolate, because Phil insists it’s cool enough outside to indulge in all the hot drinks—gently on the little table by his bed. He slips onto the bed on Dan’s left. “You look like you’re doing some serious thinking.”

“Nothing too serious,” Dan admits. “Just thinking about how I’m actually here, in your room, where you live your life.”

Phil laughs fondly. “Do you like it here?”

“It’s nice,” Dan says. “I’m just really happy about it.”

“I’m happy you’re here, too,” Phil says. “Like, I’ve been dying to see you all summer, I just wanted you to feel comfortable about it and about me, you know? When you came off that train—“

“I know,” Dan interrupts, heart pounding. Phil turns and looks at him properly, and Dan knows then that he wants Phil unconditionally. He knows he can’t look back on today as that time he met up with Phil and it was a nice day.

He’s 18 and in over his head, admittedly, but he’s also an adult who hasn’t felt this kind of happiness and fulfilment in a really long time, if ever. And Dan wants to let himself have this very special thing.

When he stepped off that train and hugged Phil, that was the final nail in the coffin, for lack of a better way of putting it.

“I couldn’t believe you were real. Like, the real Dan I’d been speaking to,” Phil says. “Still can’t.”

“That a good thing?” Dan asks, fiddling with his hands.

“Do you know what I think?” Phil asks.

“I’d like to,” Dan says.

“I think I’m scared, too. Because you’re gorgeous and fascinating and I was terrified to meet you today, but there was nothing else in the world I looked forward to more.”

Dan watches Phil’s mouth when he talks, admires how it moves. When he looks back up at Phil’s eyes, he swears Phil can hear his pulse like he can – heavy and vibrant and so, so in love.

He’s scared to speak at the risk of blurting it out and showing himself up. Does he love Phil? Is he in love with Phil? Does he even know what that feels like? Maybe not, but his feelings for Phil could give love a run for its money, probably.

It’s hard for Dan to focus on anything other than the way Phil’s looking at him, like he’s something special. Why should he have to think about anything else?

“I literally could never have prepared myself to meet you,” Dan says.

“That’s fine,” Phil says, “You have lots of time to get used to me, if you want.”

“I want,” Dan says.

Phil kisses him. That was always what was meant to happen, Phil kissing him first. He could never have made that leap himself.

And Dan’s mind blanks. He’s just a pounding chest and twitching fingers, because Phil’s kissing him and he wants this ingrained in his mind forever, when they’re celebrating a year of being together, when they’re responsible adults and Dan’s asking Phil if they should adopt one or two dogs.

“I want… to do that. A lot,” Dan says when Phil pulls back enough for them to breathe, shocked his vocal chords are cooperating.

“You can,” Phil says. “Until you have to leave. Then you can come back, and we can do it again until you’re sick and tired of me.”

“Challenge accepted,” Dan says. He takes the mug Phil hands him gently from his hands and sips. “Fat chance, though.”

“Good,” Phil says.

Phil nestles into his side and hits play on whatever it was they were watching.

Dan’s lips tingle from the heat of the drink, from Phil’s kisses, and he tries his best to ignore the clock, instead enjoying every second he gets with Phil for today.


End file.
